


Lo que debió suceder.

by softiehuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Fix-It, Happy Ending, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Love Confessions, M/M, Me hice llorar, POV Arthur, POV Merlin (Merlin), definitivamente haré una segunda parte, es más un final feliz que abierto, pero al final, quizás haga un segunda parte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/pseuds/softiehuff
Summary: Arthur está a punto de morir y solo hay una persona con él.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 13





	Lo que debió suceder.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamás superaré que en el final Arthur no le dijo te amo a Merlin así que decidí escribirlo.
> 
> edit: btw aqui hay un discord de merlin, so ;) https://discord.gg/txqf4bj aun no somos muy activos pero por favor siéntanse en libertad con la cual hablar!

“No lo lograremos sin lo caballos…” dijo Arthur sin aliento. “Es muy tarde.” su cuerpo pesaba, no podía moverse, tenía frío. “Es muy tarde.” repitió más para sí.

Apenas tenía fuerza para hablar, tomó aire tratando de empujar las palabras fuera de sí. “Ni con toda tu magia podrías salvarme, Merlín.”

Merlín le abrazaba fuerte, aferrándose a Arthur. “No puedo- No voy a perderte.” Merlín trato de levantarlo, pero ambos estaban cansados. Arthur tenía razón, no lo lograrían sin los caballos.

“Solo- solo abrazame…” el rubio palmeó la mano de Merlín que le sostenía, tratando de darle confort a su amigo. Merlín jadeaba en su oído por el esfuerzo y la angustia. “por favor…” suplicó Arthur, sabiendo que eran sus últimos alientos.

“Hay- Hay algo que quiero decirte,” cada vez le costaba más formular palabras, cada vez le costaba más respirar.

“No vas a decir adiós.” dijo tajantemente Merlín, rehusandose a creer que Arthur moriría.

Arthur negó, su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa, pero se esforzó en encontrar el rostro de su amigo, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta. El hombre que lo estaba abrazando, que a pesar de haberle mentido desde el primer momento que se conocieron seguía ahí para él. Sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, con una mirada que le daba a entender que haría lo que fuera por no perderlo. “No,” murmuró, y Merlín le miró a los ojos, confundido. “Todo lo que has hecho, lo sé ahora.” guardó silencio. “ _ Por mí _ … Por Camelot… Por el reino que me ayudaste a construir.” 

Merlín negó varias veces con la cabeza, sin perder el contacto visual. “Lo hubieras hecho sin mí.” Arthur soltó un jadeo que sonó como una risa. Este hombre podía hacerlo sonreír incluso en estos momentos.

“Quizás.” concordó. Una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo y su vista se desenfocó de nuevo, podía sentir la angustia y preocupación de Merlín en su agarre. Se esforzó en volver a mirarlo. Su garganta se cerró, ya casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar. “Quiero-” dijo con esfuerzo. “Quiero decirte algo que jamás te había dicho.” tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, por qué no podía casi respirar. 

Le sonrió a su Amigo, a la persona que lo acompañó en los momentos más difíciles, que lo está sosteniendo mientras muere. Las palabras salieron tan naturales de su boca que solo ahí se dio cuenta que debió decirlas desde el primer momento que se conocieron.

“ _ Te amo _ … y gracias…” le sonrió, por que eso hacía Merlín, incluso en estos momentos de agonía le hacía sonreír. Colocó su mano en su cabello, acariciándolo.

La mirada atónita de merlín fue lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse ante el agotamiento y dolor.

*

“Hey…” Merlín tocó la mejilla de Arthur pero este no respondió. “Arthur” le murmuró, pero viendo que no respondía gritó su nombre. Este abrió los ojos y Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, creyendo que aún había esperanza. “Quédate conmigo.” le suplicó, pero Arthur volvió a cerrar los ojos, y Merlín volvió a gritarle con la esperanza de que volviera a abrir los ojos, pero no. Se mantuvieron cerrados. “No.” Lo abrazó fuerte tratando de levantarlo, pero con su armadura pesaba demasiado. “¡Arthur!” 

“¡O drakon!” llamó a Kilgharrah, con un grito desgarrador. “¡E male so ftengometta tesd’ hup’ anankés!” dejó a Arthur suavemente en el piso, acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo sus ojos mojados y ardiendo por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Junto sus frentes, con cuidado y amor. Escucho el grito del dragón, y levantó la mirada, sin soltar el rostro de Arthur, el hombre al que ama.

“¡Kilgharrah!” se levantó y caminó hacía el dragón que le miraba con curiosidad. “Tengo un último favor que pedirte.”

*

Bajo de las espaldas del dragón con cuidado de no lastimar a Arthur, solo a unos cuantos metros del lago Avalon.

“Merlín,” le llamó el dragón, con algo de pena en su voz. “ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.”

El hechicero le miró atónito, con el peso de la realidad cayendo como un balde de agua fría en una tormenta de nieve. “Fallé.” El gran dragón negó.

“No, joven hechicero.” le dijo con cuidado. “Todo lo que has soñado crear se ha hecho realidad.” 

Merlín negándose a la realidad, tomó con más convicción el cuerpo de Arthur, abrazándolo fuertemente. “¡No puedo perderlo!” gritó, Arthur era su todo, su amigo, su rey, su destino, su único y gran amor. “¡ _ Lo amo _ !”

“Ningún hombre, por más grande que sea puede conocer su destino.” Los miró a ambos. Primero a Arthur y luego a él. “Pero algunas vidas han sido predestinadas.” dijo despacio. “Arthur no es cualquier rey. Es el rey que fue y será.” Merlín miró a Arthur que aún yacía en sus brazos. “No te deprimas.” Merlín lo abrazó aún más fuerte. “Cuando Albion más lo necesite… Arthur resurgirá.” 

Y Merlín jamás dejó ir estas palabras, no cuando Camelot cayó ante invasores, no cuando las guerras dejaron devastación, no cuando Albion desapareció dando paso a nuevos reinos. No cuando lo único que quedaba de su historia eran ahora mitos y leyendas. No cuando lo único que quedaba de Albión era él.

Mil quinientos años, y Merlín había creído que el resurgiría muchas veces. Y ninguna lo hizo.

Y se dio cuenta que el Gran dragón le había mentido, que Merlín se había aferrado mil quinientos años a unas palabras vacías. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió su magia queriendo explotar. Se levantó del pasto, mil quinientos años junto a un lago que solo era eso. Un lago. De ahí jamás resurgirá su amado rey.

Cuando se dió la vuelta para entrar a su hogar, lo escucho. Un chapoteo en el agua. Pero eso era imposible. No había nadie ahí más que él. Se dio vuelta con lentitud.

Y ahí estaba.

Su rey dorado en toda su gloria.

Merlín sintió su ojos arder, y su viejo corazón regocijarse de alegría. 

  
Por primera vez en mil quinientos años, se alegró de  _ estar _ vivo.


End file.
